


Coercion

by James_Baelish



Category: Split (2016)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Eastrail 177 Trilogy, F/M, Fragment: An Eastrail 177 Fan Novel, Fragmentverse, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, James Baelish's Fragment, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, Unwanted attention, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 19:55:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21463654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/James_Baelish/pseuds/James_Baelish
Summary: What Dennis did to Marcia was always a monstrous shadow that menaced Casey’s thoughts.  Knowing what he did when alone with Marcia the first time was bad enough, but left to wonder what he did to her after locking her away in the closet twisted Casey’s gut.The question haunts Casey throughout my fan novelFragment.  Although it can be read as a stand alone, this is a vignette companion piece toFragmentthat reveals what Casey fears to know.  Contains mildFragmentspoilers.
Relationships: Dennis (Split)/Original Female Character(s), Dennis/Marcia (Split), Dennis/Penelope Crumb
Comments: 15
Kudos: 30





	Coercion

**Coercion**

**“We always long for the forbidden things, and desire what is denied us.” - Francois Rabelais**

There was no gentle touch around her wrist after Dennis took The Light, all but snatching it from Patricia like a guard dog given the command to defend its owner. Patricia was the one who wielded the butcher knife and held it threateningly to Marcia’s bare midriff which made it difficult to believe that the female alter needed protecting. She was a vicious bitch in her own right; underneath her ladylike veneer she was cold blooded and murderous. Yet Dennis was her muscle, bought with the promise of inclusion and greatness, there to do her dirty work. In this case it was to take care of the rebellious Marcia who dared strike Patricia from behind with a chair in a thwarted escape attempt.

Patricia seamlessly switched to Dennis before Marcia’s eyes, like a harrowing magic trick. Now you see her, now you don’t. And her smug face was instantly replaced by Dennis’ glower. As dangerous as she knew Patricia to be, Marcia was more frightened of the strongman who accosted her. Dennis terrified her to no end after their encounter in the enclosed room where he tried to force her to dance for him. She would rather be dead than to be obedient to that man.

Half dragged from the room where Patricia caught up with her, out into the hall and roughly shoved into the closet, the frightened Marcia tried to rush at her captor only to have the door slammed in her face. Despair enclosed her like the new darkness she was cast into and she first gave the door several futile bangs before pressing her back against it, sinking to the floor in tears. All was futile. At a loss for what to do, her hope died then and there. The room was dark and empty except for the silhouettes of giant shelves against windowless walls, the floors cold, bare tile. She was sealed off from the rest of the world and her survival was now dependent on the wits of the girl who she bullied in school.

The room was dark and empty except for the silhouettes of giant shelves against windowless walls, the floors laid out in cold, bare porcelain tile. With nowhere to lay down, Marcia crawled towards the farthest corner to sit, leaning her head back against the wall. The perpendicular angles allowed the muscles of her neck to relax enough to be fairly comfortable. She had a hunch that come morning she’d be stiff and feeling fifty years older than her seventeen but that was the least of her worries. Not only was Claire cut off from everybody else in a similar manner, but she knew her best friend was being neglected. Was that the plan set into motion for her now? Would she too be locked in this stifling room, forgotten until she was either rescued or starved to death? She was his favorite, as she, Claire and Casey noticed so often from the erections he left the girls’ cell with. After so many bullshit excuses to bother them just to gawk at Marcia’s bare legs and thinly covered ass and pussy, it was hard to believe Dennis would leave her to die. Not without making another attempt to bend her to his will, at least.

The young woman whimpered and sobbed at the bleak foresight. She had to get out! She _had_ to!

Out in the hall, Dennis pressed his forehead against the door while he listened to her. Eyes closed, he imagined the sweat on her bare thighs glittering like a beacon in the darkness by way of the dim light that leached in through the cracks of the door. Not giving the girl privacy was wrong but he couldn't help himself. A pawn at the mercy of his frustrating sex addiction, his desirous imagination always got the better of him. There was no real crime if he didn't act on his impulses, he reasoned out. He had to be good, for his sake as well as hers. But his ill mind wanted satisfaction any way it could get it. Before any self-control could rein in that appetite, he was in the room, snapping on the light and kneeling before her cowering form like a pagan worshipping a female deity.

She rose to her feet thinking she’d have a better chance at defending herself if she stood. The stuffy, claustrophobic atmosphere amplified under his indomitable presence. There was no escape. If she was a spider she could crawl up the wall, if she was a mouse she could chew through the door. But she was only a girl and this man was very strong. What could she do? Wild with fear, her thoughts ran amok as she tried to decide on fight or flight. Her choice was made for her when he took action.

Reaching down to cup her delicate bare foot, he placed it upon his shoulder, ignoring her feeble protest. The well-defined muscle that ran the length of her inner thigh was a tormenting enticement when it quivered and he leaned in to plant his lips upon it. The involuntary twitch occurred again when he added small, gentle bites to new kisses. Then the muscle stiffened underneath his touch, a reaction of fear and of something else instinctively discernible. Pheromones. Their scent intensified the higher he went, a sweet hell that put him in a swoon from her heat: the fragrance of her young pussy, arousal married to fear. His breath heavy on her heated flesh, his tongue traced the long muscle up to the joint where thigh met groin.

A sharp intake of her breath and a quietly spoken “No! Please!” brought him to a brief halt. The prize was too alluring, her scent overbearing. His nose skimmed her nether region without touching her and breathed deep, like a child standing in a chocolate factory. He dizzied again, lust accelerating his heart rate, pumping blood into his most masculine part. Tentative, he leaned forward and lightly kissed her clothed labia, then with the tip of his tongue, licked the cotton over the area between them. She whimpered and her thighs tried to close but he forced them open again.

“I won’t hurt you,” he muttered, his accented voice a promising caress.

Marcia sobbed but Dennis was adamant on proving the truth in his vow. His intentions were not to hurt her. She was far too precious and one of the most beautiful visions of female youth that he’d ever set eyes upon. She was as inviting as a nocturnal June breeze that you’d sit outside to enjoy after a blistering day, more his type than his angel Bryn ever was. It was then when he came to terms in knowing that, though he regretted what happened to Bryn, in the end she was just a warm body to slip inside and feed the demon addiction. This girl, however… Such a beautiful girl who deserved pleasure, not the pain he’d suffered at her age. That he would be the one to provide the pleasure was a gift.

Ever since their first encounter when he’d asked her to dance for him he’d schemed and agonized to find ways and excuses to be alone with her. He only wanted a dance then, to sample her body, to run his finger tips through the tender petals of her pussy, to lick the honey from them, to request her panties to use for masturbatory purposes later in bed, like he used to with Bryn’s. But the one girl he hadn’t meant to take was observant and smart and gave the prudent advice for her friend to relieve herself on him. And that was exactly what happened when he slid his fingers into her panties in his bid to arouse her. Gone was her delectable scent from his fingers, replaced by the pungent stench of piss.

The plot to use subtlety infested his mind like a creeping vine when her blonde friend broke out of their cell. The blonde’s dirty sweater was the ideal excuse needed to kick his plan into motion, and the dark haired girl’s own escape attempt proved they were meant to be alone. It would be an insult to Fate if he denied himself and her of this small moment. _This_ was the moment. The opportunity, like her teenage body, was far too ripe to pass up.

“Do _not_ urinate on me,” he growled, his sapphire eyes scalding her with severity.

Eyes agape with fear, she nodded and gulped hard. His open mouth latched onto her vulva over her underwear and, with sucking motions of his jaw, soaked the cotton with saliva. A hitch in her breath and an attempt to squirm away was followed up by a whining, “No! Please!”

The addition of his tongue earned another gasp from her and her eyes squeezed shut to think of being in another place with another person, not in a suffocating closet with a sick pervert. Even being back in the cell with Casey would’ve been a vast improvement to being here alone with him. Only the fear of what he would do to her, Claire and Casey prevented her from viciously kicking him away with the foot propped on his shoulder. She didn’t want this… she _didn’t_! Yet her body and mind conflicted.

The heady bouquet of her arousal was strong in his nose, strengthening with the wet movements of this mouth and tongue like the perfume of a blossoming rose. He wanted to taste her fully and completely but knew doing so entailed a dangerous progression. Hell, he’d already gone beyond the threshold. What was another step into what would certainly be his demise, one more bridge to watch burn? She sobbed louder when his finger tips made ghostly trails up the outside her sweaty thighs and wound around the waistband of her panties.

_This wasn’t happening!_ was her only frantic thought. _No, no, no!!_

What she wanted and hoped for didn’t matter or stop her panties from being drawn down, exposing her womanly parts to the air and her violator’s unwanted attention.

“Step outta your panties,” he ordered, his voice gruff with need.

The rock in her throat went down with a hard swallow but she complied, placing both feet on the floor. The panties only reached her knees before his impatience bested him and he took them off the rest of the way, working faster in his lust than she did in her reluctance. The tiny article of clothing was discarded with a casual shrug over his shoulder, his eyes never straying from the delicacy between her legs.

_Thank god she’s clean shaven! _ he thought, leering and licking his lips like a hungry animal.

Tears streamed from her fawn eyes and another hitch in her breath rippled her stomach. A groan escaped his throat when he witnessed the movement. The perspiring muscles gave the illusion of a tide of wet flesh rolling across a flat beach. It was unbearable and his yearning clawed underneath his skin like a living entity that was trying to get free.

His thumb lightly caressed the hairless lips of her cunt with a feathery gentleness she did not expect from him. He stopped just above the split between and gently pulled back the hood of her clit and the tiny bundle of pink nerves, wet with unwelcome excitement, twitched from exposure. The pink button was a beautiful contrast against the tawny flesh that surrounded it. For a while, he stared at it with libidinous anticipation, breaking out in a sweat with his effort to control, the sound of her voice breaking his focus.

“What are you going to do to me?” she questioned, her voice strained by terror.

Unanswered by speech, her inquiry was given a different response by his tongue after he propped her foot back onto his shoulder. There were two things Dennis prided himself on. The first was the scope of sexual knowledge he acquired through the years, a result of Penelope Crumb’s unnatural expectations of him. It was in those rapes where he traded pain for pleasure, his relief found in the fact that if they were having sex then at least she wasn’t hurting him then. Because of that, he learned to sexually satisfy a woman very quickly and with the proficiency of a teenage boy hungry for validation of a parent. The other thing was his great strength, which was an asset for the first trait. Here and now was such a time when his renowned muscle was important. Placing his hands under her perfect ass, he raised her up until the remaining foot lifted off the floor.

Shrieking at the suddenness, she braced herself with her back pressed to the wall, hands splayed against the flat surface while her second foot landed upon his other shoulder in an inherent attempt to stabilize herself. The move was immediately regretted as it left her wide open and at his mercy. Like a lion to prey, Dennis wasted no time in leaning forward and latched his mouth to her pussy in a perverse kiss.

“Oh god!” moaned Marcia, aghast that she was letting him molest her without a fight. More than that, as disgusting as the act was, there was great enjoyment in it. It was such a delicious, wet sensation that caused her back to arch with pleasure she didn’t want to admit to. Instead of drawing back like before, she grinded her pussy against his mouth and tongue like a cheap whore. He drank her deep, his tongue alternating between deft flicks of the tip across her clit and long, thirsty broad strokes that extended from vagina to clit again.

Using his thumbs, he gently spread her inner labia apart, the creased moist flesh unfolded and opened her for him. This was the true prize, where he needed to bury himself deep. He groaned at the notion of submerging his bare cock in the pretty shell pink hole, connecting with her until their hips met. Patience was a virtue and he knew the girl still needed work before she’d let him inside. He wasn’t a rapist; he wanted to make her want him. First he laved his tongue across it a few times, earning a sigh then a moan from her. With a swirling motion, his tongue gently invaded the very tight hole and the girl nearly toppled from his hold, mewling with a mixture of disgrace and ecstasy.

The distinctive taste of young pussy was by far his greatest weakness. Just a few weeks before he took this girl and her friends from the King of Prussia mall, Bryn, an amorous sixteen year old who’d worked with him at the zoo, took him as a friend first then a lover. However much he missed Bryn’s companionship and body, Dennis cursed her for arousing the carnal baseness he wrestled against without real success. But now Bryn was gone, no thanks to The Beast, and he still needed to vent his pent-up perverse urges and ease the needful burn of his damned sex addiction.

This magnetic girl, dark and lovely, was an antithesis to Bryn yet drew his eye first before her friends did and he knew he had to have her. Her cunt shared the same sweet taste, untainted by real experience, that Bryn’s had. Using his shoulders for leverage, she raised her hips higher to grant him better access as he tongue fucked her in a slow purposeful motion, like a first time French kiss with a frightened girl. And in a way, that’s what it was. His tongue pushed into, tasting the honeyed cream of her unwanted arousal with ravenous insatiability. It was such an outrageously dirty performance but it formed a needful ache in her loins and she relished the godless sensation. So dirty! So filthy! So, so goddamn _good_!

The hitherto reluctant teen was now a writhing mess of sensitivity, her nipples puckered inside her bra, thighs that in the beginning tried to close now widened as his tongue left her vagina to slowly circle over and around the awakened rosebud. He moaned against her, sucking her with sounds that embarrassed her. Humiliation did not deter her from returning the moan with one of her own while rolling her hips over his mouth, greedy for the disgraceful ecstasy he offered. His tongue played across her clit with small, gentle movements before he drew it back into his sucking mouth it until at last with a cry to her god, she climaxed, her body twisting so that he needed to adjust his hold under her ass to keep her in position. Her toes curled and heels dug with force into the soft tissue between his shoulders and collar bones with a searing pain. The pain was no deterrent but rather inspiration for him to suck with new zeal on the engorged nub.

The flower at last bloomed beneath his expert ministration. While her orgasm peaked and reverberated off the captive walls in an impassioned crescendo, he kissed the innermost part of her unstable thighs and dewy pussy lips. The worshipping kisses peppered her private area until her body at last calmed from the throes of climax and he carefully placed her feet back firmly on the floor. She nearly crumpled from the unsteadiness of her quaking muscles, her dark eyes wide with a reason different than before.

“Come to bed with me,” he demanded, his voice husky.

Disputing her own mounted desire, she remained steadfast and shook her head wildly, squeaking, “No!”

“Don’t lie to yourself. You enjoyed what just happened. Come with me.”

She remained obstinate. The scent of her arousal was powerful and clued Dennis in on her denied need for him. He had so much more to offer her with his body if she would simply cooperate.

Marcia detested that he was right. He performed so well at eating her out that she _wanted_ to have sex with him, if for nothing more than to test whether or not his oral skills were a prelude to better delights. But what would Claire and Casey think of her if they learned she let him fuck her? Or even if they knew he’d eaten her pussy? They’d be as appalled by her slutty behavior as she was. Ever since she was caught in the monster’s sights, the girls feared this moment that Marcia now changed her mind and yearned for. The cruel mystery of desire, when the body reacted to stimulation the mind did not want! Goddamn desire! How could she _not_ be curious to see if his cock could match the skill of his tongue?

No! This man tried to have his way with her from the onset and was very dangerous in ways that would blacken her dreams for the rest of her life if she ever got free. He’d already crossed her boundaries. How could she let him go further? If she did, would he become emboldened and next violate Claire and Casey? He’d tried to force her to dance for him and that didn’t work out. Now she’d given him a taste of her womanly essence, where could the line be drawn to prevent him from taking her? Fear and interest both compelled her in their war for her reaction.

Dennis produced his protective barrier, the yellow shop rag he used to shield himself from the unclean microscopic monsters that swam around on every surface. The shop rag was a strange flash of sunny color in this black realm as he wiped her from his mouth with it. He eyed her, curious and fallen to thought. New understanding suddenly came to his mind. With an arched brow he informed her on what she did not know: “Your friend is in the next room. Is that why you wanna stay? You like the idea that she can hear us?”

“Who? Claire?”

“You’re a dirty little girl. Let’s give her somethin’ to listen to.”

His intentions for her snapped her back into the reality of her situation, her mind cut through the haze of physical pleasure and again refused him. Marcia stood on the balls of her feet as if in doing so she could escape him. He reached over and stroked her shoulder, making her flinch. His mouth was on her neck, planting light kisses that might have been affectionate had they come from a consensual lover. She wished him away with the futility of a traumatized child wishing a bully away in a schoolyard. Nowhere offered her sanctuary, even if he was away. She’d imparted that intelligence to Claire after the botched dance. There was door after door after door and a maze of tunnels and no chance to escape. Where could she go if she did get away? To find Casey? She didn’t even know where Casey was, if she was left in the cell or had her own closet.

“If you cooperate,” he murmured, “you will be treated very well. Plenty of comforts the others won’t have. Warmer blankets. A real bed… my own, next to me. Freedom to walk anywhere you want, under my guardianship, of course. If you let me…”

He didn’t finish the sentence, nor did he need to. His fingers, which had been caressing loops around her navel, dropped farther below and pierced her. Squeezing her eyes shut tight, she attempted to drown him out and turned her head away in stubborn denial, refusing to look at him or to accept that she wanted him as much as she didn’t want him. His breath was hot and heavy against her goose pimpled neck as he first inhaled her scent then kissed the frantic pulse of her carotid artery. Her breath hitched when his teeth grazed her flesh there, a stark reminder of how unsafe he was and of the precarious circumstance he had her cornered in. The tip of his tongue traced the maze of her ear, slow and deliberate.

“I’ve wanted you since I first set eyes on you,” he purred, the vibration tingling the delicate workings of her inner ear and down her neck. “Even before I brought you here. I watched you for four days and I came every night with fantasies of you in my bed.”

Work roughened hands skated across her soft skin, untucking a breast from her bra and crop top. Leaning down, he devoured the exposed breast, his mouth warm and gluttonous. His experienced tongue was now applied to her nipple and the tingling trailed from her ear and neck down to her breast, stomach and back to her clitoris, creating another ache in her pussy as she got wet for him. Poised between saying yes and rejecting him, she didn’t know what to do.

Dennis’ erection was swollen so tight against his seam that it was uncomfortable. There wasn’t much more he could bear. With Bryn gone, there was no sexual outlet for him and a few weeks of no sex was too much for a sex addict to tolerate. He needed this girl _now_. If he didn’t have her, he was afraid of what atrocities his deprivation would wreak. Unzipping, he issued a brusque demand to her: “Take it out.”

Trembling, Marcia reached through the opening, the teeth of the zipper scraping her skin. Her mind numbed when she at last wrapped her fingers around the sizable phallus that already bucked in her palm upon contact. It was so warm, heavy and girthy and her cunt throbbed with need for it. There was a strange pleasure in holding him in her hand: the weight of the shaft, the silken skin contrasting with its engorged hardness... the vulnerability allowing her to handle the precious body part opened him to. He sucked his breath in hard through his teeth when her thumb sensuously stroked the sensitive tip, precum seeping from his slit in response. She lubricated the entire head by rubbing the precum over it and he released a throaty moan that empowered her in this hopeless situation.

Tremors coursed through Dennis’ body when his manhood was exposed to open air. To make his next step easier, he unfastened his belt and drew his pants down to his ankles, gingerly stepping out of them. Mortified that she was beyond redemption, Marcia’s legs readily parted for him. Such a wanton whore!

God damn her to hell, but she _wanted_ him!

Not giving her any more chances to protest or reject, he arranged her in a position of minimal contact between them, stretching one of her long, lean legs around his waist. A nudge at her entrance made her whimper; he rubbed the head of his prick back and forth over her pussy, mixing his precum with her juices, getting her hotter for him.

“Uhhh!” she groaned. “Mmm!”

She called out to her god again but only Dennis was there to hear her and he answered with a grunt and rammed his cock forward.

Her eyes widened again and she gasped at the first invasive inch. She was as tight as he was thick, giving him trouble to slide more in, even after adjusting his hips and pushing with measured force. To his delight, she chose to help. Her hips undulated against him as he carefully pressed forward, inch by girthy inch.

“Take it all, little girl!” his low voice urged, his fingers manipulating her clit.

By fevered patience and gentle shoving he managed to fill her until their hips finally met. He intended to stay still to allow her tight slit to adjust to his size but she took matters into her own hands and he was not sorry. Overcome with her own longing, she seized control from him by swiveling her hips over his erection, moving on him with seductive serpentine motions like that viper who beguiled Eve in the garden millennia ago.

“Ohhhh!” he moaned. “You _like_ it in you, don’t you? I _knew_ you were a dirty little girl!”

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” she wailed, rotating her hips faster over him.

She was his captive whore, an Arabian Nights concubine, and she behaved as such, finally giving him his lap dance. Not that she cared. She enjoyed every second of it. Happy to relinquish control, he allowed her to use him like a dildo, like he too often took disdainful pleasure when raped by Kevin’s mother. There was mystery to this girl and he wondered how experienced she was. The teen knew how to ride a cock well. Age probably made her more inexperienced than not so it must’ve been pure natural instinct that compelled her actions in her body’s want for gratification.

His eyes glued to their joined genitalia; there was no sight more beautiful than that of her constrictive pussy swallowing his erection over and over in its starvation for his cum. The beauty of her exotic flesh taking his ivory rod, the inner pink flesh of her hole clinging to him and being pulled out each time her hips surged upward released a guttural moan that was purely animal.

Each of her gyration of her hips was hotter than the last, wetting his shaft with every impalement. It was not his habit to use dirty language, but he couldn’t attest to whether he cursed or not through his clenched teeth from the rapture she brought to him. The way his shaft stretched her caused a dreadful bliss that she loved so much she bore down on his cock to its root and grinded against him. This movement stimulated both her clit with the base of his penis and her cervix with his organ’s blunt tip.

The position was becoming hard on Marcia’s endurance and her bouncing undulation became less fluidic. The one leg she stood on was tired from bearing her weight and was about to give out on her; she gave a little hop to maintain her balance, her toes curling with the effort. Finally, her other leg slipped from his waist but he caught it and wrapped it back around him, holding it there. The slip disengaged their bodies and both of them complained with a groan.

“Put it back in!” she begged. “Please, put it back!”

Realigning their bodies, Dennis inserted his prick again. Since she was so slick from arousal he had no trouble this time. He fit in with a satisfying grunt, the walls of her pussy hugging his member tighter than before. Dennis took the opportunity to rock his hips to help her body adjust to his, heightening her arousal with alternated deepened thrusts and slow grinding. Their bodies meshed in the perfect and terrible forbidden act that they were now both slaves to until the very end.

“Fuck me, please!” she begged at last, unable to take the sweet torture any longer and now believing the pleasure was well worth the risk. The risk of having Casey and Claire’s disgust rain down like fire upon her, the risk of losing her pride. All that mattered was another orgasm and as many after that he planned to give.

“You want it, little girl? Tell me how bad you want it.”

“I want it!” she cried, her head thrown back. “I want it bad, I want it more than anything! Give it to me! Fuck me! Fuck my pussy hard!”

The plea woke the most primal part of him and he took control back. The urge to ejaculate tightened his balls and in effort to hold it and savor her young body longer, he moved his gaze upwards. He watched her face, creased with passion, eyes closed with fluttering lids, her mouth open and emitting soft love sounds and knew he needed to cum soon. God, she was gorgeous! And she was begging him to unleash his ravaging desire onto her.

His hips pounded against hers, jack-hammering his cock inside her with fervent, unbridled lust. She nearly lost her footing again and he allowed her to stand on both feet, granting her better stability. Her shoulders and neck braced against the wall, her body bowed, propped up by the powerful arm he had in the small of her back. The perfect bare breast bounced with each wild stroke into her body. Her breathing became ragged, indicating she was on the verge of yet another orgasm.

“Fuck me!” she implored, her voice hoarse and breathless. “Give it to me! Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me! Ahhhh! Yes! Please! Fuck meeee!!”

Drunk with sensation, he drove his cock into her with a brutish frenzy, grunting with every plunge, his balls slapping against her sweaty ass with each slam of his pelvis. The concussion of male flesh slamming into female flesh dominated over their moaning and panting and urged him on like a beast in heat. Hands against the wall, she pushed back against him until there was a waver in her stomach, the sign she was close. Her eyes rolled back as she stiffened, her breaths came short and rapid, signaling oncoming climax. Finally she came around him with a protracted moan, milking his working phallus, gripping it so powerfully that he knew he’d be unable to deprive himself much longer. Her body went limp from overexertion and he held her hips in place so he could continue without stopping.

Mindlessly plummeting into her, his own pleasure mounted until, at last, with another guttural cry and a violent thrust in to the hilt, his body went rigid. White appeared before his eyes as his entrenched manhood bucked and sent several jets of warm, milky cum pumping into her, filling her in copious amounts as he pressed her down even while he pressed up. The force he came with was so great that he lost the ability to feel anything else except the contractions of his shaft, giving her what she’d begged him for.

After his semen tapered off, he separated from her, a surfeit of cum immediately spilling from her sore pussy, sticky rivulets brooking down her thigh. His cock, still half hard, glistened with moisture of their shared desire that he fastidiously cleaned off with the Yellow Rag Marcia left on the floor moments ago.

Marcia was a bundle of raw nerves. Crying because she didn’t know what else to do, the guilt and remorse set in, ruining her mood. She was lost now, defiled by a monster whose filth ran down her leg but clung to her insides where it would stay for hours. She no longer wanted to be reunited with Claire or Casey; she was too ashamed. If the three of them were put back together, then they would know the sin she committed, the disgusting horror she gave in to. How could she tell them she’d fornicated with their abductor, pairing herself to a monster with an unholy consummation? They would hate her, even as she hated herself with a bitterness they could never rival.

The clink of his belt rose above their labored breathing and she opened her eyes to see him pulling his pants back up. The Yellow Rag was at her feet, left for her to clean his spent seed from her body. For a long while he stared at her, saying nothing but watching as she hid her face in her hands and cried. He knew what she was feeling: the self-loathing, the sickened confusion. In the past, he’d felt it often enough himself. But he also knew that having given in once, she’d give in again and it would be progressively easier each time they had sex. Just like he did with Penelope Crumb. And they would have sex again, he vowed. She was too good not to.

“You’re a good little girl,” he praised, voice sinister in her downheartedness. “I’ll take you to my bed in a few hours. We’ll have all night and I wanna be inside you as much as possible. We have a thirst that must be slaked.”

Marcia gazed at him, face tear stained, and muttered weakly, “Please… no…”

Whether she begged him to not return or to not leave was unknown to Dennis. He liked to think it was the latter. After what he did to her, she _had_ to want more. For now, either way, he wanted a shower and to prepare for the anticipated night when he would fuck her throughout until she fainted with untold but vociferous ecstasy.

Outside the closet that imprisoned the unscathed, weeping girl who did not know of his presence, Dennis struggled to slow the breathing from his still heaving chest. His penis softened in his fist and he pressed his forehead to the cold door until his breathing evened out to normal. Releasing his cock, he let it hang limp as he raised his cum-coated hand to eye level. The door that separated him from the teenager was splattered with his interest in her. The semen oozed down the door and gathered in a viscous pool on the floor at his feet. His lips pursed into a thin line when he realized he needed to clean it off. He needed to clean everything.

Respect for The Beast stayed his hand, just as he’d promised the exalted alter. The urge to ravage her was great but his fear of The Dark and The Beast that lived in it was greater still. It was a poor substitute but voyeurism and masturbation were the tools that would save his life. The girl was Sacred Food he was to not touch. Dennis was loyal to a fault when it came to The Beast, even setting his own wants and needs aside in favor of the other alter. However, he would keep his fantasized promise. He would be back. For now, as in the future until The Beast finally came for the girl, he had a hallway to clean.

****

**Coercion**

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: This is a piece I wrote on the side when I started writing my fan novel _Fragment_ back in February 2018. I wasn’t planning on publishing it here but I decided to because I held back way too much during Dennis and Bryn’s consummation scene in a recent chapter. I may or may not be posting other _Fragmentverse_ vignettes like this in between chapter updates, depending on reader interest. 
> 
> You can read [**Fragment at this link**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16745359/) and find out the full story behind this one-shot. For those who are already a _Fragment_ reader, a new chapter will be posted soon; in case you haven't noticed I've made a bigger effort to post more often over the past two months.


End file.
